Coryn's Passed Blood
by SilverGuardian44
Summary: They say that king Coryn didn't have a mate, because he was to scared to pass on his haggish blood to his future hatchling. What if Coryn had a secret relationship with another Barn Owl at the Ga'Hoole tree before the War of the Ember? ratings may change
1. Chapter 1

**_This story takes place during and after Book: 15._**

**_Hope You Guys Like it._**

* * *

><p>It was another Harvest Festival at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. Every owl was watching Soren's daughter, Blythe singing for the festival. But, there was a lone Barn Owl who was standing at at top most balcony of the Great Hollow. It was the king of the Great Tree, Coryn. He looks at his young cousin and listens to her lovely voice. Coryn felt that he wants a little fresh air from outside. He flew out from the Great Hollow but not that far so he can still hear her cousin Blythe sing. Coryn closed his eyes and thinks of her brutal mother, Nyra. Coryn somehow felt lonely and promised himself that he would not have a mate. Coryn felt a vibration from where he was perched. It was local Barn Owl at the Ga'Hoole Tree, her name was: Ilyanna. As Coryn looks at the Barn Owl and under the bright moonlight, Coryn felt something in his gizzard that he haven't felt before. His heart was beating fast from exitement. <em> What's this feeling? <em> Coryn thought_ . _ Coryn blinked his eyes and looks at Ilyanna one more time. And the feeling won't go away.

"Are you alright, king Coryn?" Ilyanna asked

"Uhm, o-of co-course I am." Coryn said nervously

"Would you like some milkberry tea, your majesty?" Ilyanna looks at Coryn's black eyes

"Uhm, no thanks. A-and y-you can c-call me: Coryn." Coryn still didn't know why his feeling this way

"Are you sure, your majesty?" Ilyanna asked

"Y-yes. Your Ilyanna right?" Coryn asked, Ilyanna nodded

"Your cousin have a very wonderful voice, Coryn." Ilyanna said "The truth is, Coryn, I think you have a kind heart." Ilyanna smiled

_ Wow, she looks beautiful under the moonlight. _ Coryn thought "Well, the truth is, Ilyanna, You look wonderful under the moonlight." Coryn nervously smiled _ I've never felt this way before. _ Coryn thought

After a while of talking at that same branch, Coryn felt love from another owl for the first time. Coryn felt his heart pounding rapidly from love and joy. Every minute Ilyanna and Coryn talked to each other non-stop. Later, Blythe was now singing an old Gadfeather love song and Coryn's heart was now pounding much faster.

_ When an owl loves an owl_

_ And your gizzard's about to break,_

_ Let me tell you, you can't do nothin'_

_ 'Cept to follow in the wake_

_ Don't turn tail, just go on_

"Would you like to dance, Ilyanna?" Coryn was now more nervous

"But the others are still inside. Should we really go on without them?" Ilyanna asked

"I'm not a good dancer to be honest." Coryn churred a bit

"Well, maybe I can help you, Coryn, and we do have this lovely music to dance with." Ilyanna smiled

"And I think I can't handle the pressure that everyone would give me." Coryn said with a nervous tone

"Are you saying that you want to have a private dance with me?" Ilyanna asked, Coryn nodded "Okay then."

The two of them danced outside the Great Hollow privately. Coryn's nervousness was a bit gone as he dance with Ilyanna. After a couple of minutes, all the owls were now coming outside to dance. Coryn told Ilyanna that this is the night that he won't ever forget. Ilyanna flew back to her hollow and Coryn stayed outside to watch the other owls dance. Ilyanna took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Why am I feeling like this?" Ilyanna asked herself "I can't be inlove, right?"

After talking with Gylfie, Coryn thought about the good things that are happening now and not like last year's Harvest Festival. _ I still can't describe that feeling that I had earlier. _ Coryn thought _ Is this what it feels like to love another owl? _ Coryn shook his head in dismay that his indeed inlove _ No! No! No! I promised myself that wouldn't have a mate!_ _ But she is beautiful __under the moonlight._ Coryn closed his eyes and smiled trying to remember Ilyanna's beautiful face _ I can still remember her lovely voice as she talks._ Coryn looks at the dancing owls above him and smiles._ But, should I really have a mate? Should I pass on my haggish blood to my hatchlings? Will they have the ability to see through the flames? Will they see the Ember of Hoole? And, am I really ready to be a mate, and a father? _ A lot of questions flowed inside Coryn's mind. He already told the band that he doesn't want to have a mate, but that owl has stolen his heart with her talons. Coryn once more thinks all of the risk that might happen if he have a family._ I should remember that I still have the blood of my haggish mother flowing into my veins. What will she think if I were to tell her about my past? I can't think straight! Why do I feel that I should love her first?_

"Should I really love the king of the Great Tree?" Ilyanna asked herself "But what if I embarrass my self infront of him? How should I approach this? And more importantly, will he love me?" a lot of questions also haunted Ilyanna

But there's only one important question that both of them kept asking themselves:

**_ Can we really be together?_**

* * *

><p><strong><em> To Be Continued...<em>**

**_Please Leave A Review_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hope you guys like will like this chapter._**

* * *

><p>Coryn woke up from his sleep during that day. Coryn called a nest-maid snake and told her to get him some milberry tea. Coryn promised himself not fall in love and not to have a mate. He never thought that he would fall in love with a beautiful owl. At that same time, Ilyanna can't sleep either. Ilyanna couldn't believe that his in love with the king of the Great Tree. Ilyanna never told anyone about what happened last night between her and Coryn. <em> Why can't I take her out of my mind? <em> Coryn thought. That's the same question Ilyanna asked herself. Ilyanna flew towards the royal hollow where Coryn was settled. Coryn saw Ilyanna entering the hollow. But Ilyanna and Coryn was now feeling the same thing in their gizzards.

"H-hello, Ilyanna." Coryn greeted "Would you like to join me drink some tea?"

"Sure, Coryn." Ilyanna walked towards Coryn _ Good Glaux! First the two of us danced last night and now I'm having tea with him? I must be a lucky owl. _ Ilyanna thought

"Can't sleep either?" Coryn looks at Ilyanna _ Wow, she even looks beautiful under the daylight. _ Coryn thought

"Yeah, I never would have thought that I can't sleep during the day." Ilyanna churred softly

"I use to sleep like this once." Coryn said

"Awake during the day and asleep during the night?" Ilyanna asked, Coryn smiled and nodded

"But, it was only temporary." Coryn said

Ilyanna looks at the scar that Coryn have across his face "How did you get that scar, Coryn?"

"It's a long story, Ilyanna, and I don't think you would like it." Coryn said

"Coryn," Ilyanna placed a wing over Coryn "you can trust me." Ilyanna looks at Coryn's black eyes

"Are you really sure, Ilyanna?" Ilyanna nodded, and so the story was told from the time he tried to escape the Pure Ones with his best friend Phillip and the time his best friend was killed by his mother. And to the point where Coryn retrieved the Ember of Hoole.

"I'm so sorry about the lost of your friend, Coryn." Ilyanna spots a tear coming out of Coryn's eyes

"And even now I can still remember my mother ripping out his heart infront of me." Coryn said

"Don't worry, Coryn," Ilyanna placed both of her wings over at Coryn to comfort him "I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Ilyanna." Coryn smiled and placed his wings over Ilyanna

After a while, Coryn and Ilyanna stated to yawn.

Coryn asked Ilyanna if she wants to sleep with him this day. Ilyanna was a bit shy sleeping with the king of the Great Tree. Coryn encourages her and as soon as they know it, Ilyanna and him are now nestled at the comfortable moss and downs of the hollow. Coryn placed his head above Ilyanna's so he could keep her warm and both owls closed their eyes and fell into a deep slumber. As time passes, the moon has now ascended from the distance and all the owls are now waking up except Coryn and Ilyanna. Soren wondered why isn't Coryn awake yet. Soren told Eglantine to wake up her nephew. She flew towards the Royal Hollow peered inside. Coryn was still asleep and beside him was another Barn Owl.

Eglantine churred quietly "How sweet." Eglantine looks at the sight once more "Well I think the king needs to wake up now." Eglantine shook Coryn with her talons to wake him up "Coryn, wake up, it's time to wake up."

"Just a couple of minutes more." Coryn said

"Coryn, it's me, Aunt Eglantine." Eglantine said

Coryn opened his eyes slowly "Aunt Eglantine?" Coryn's eyes suddenly sprung open "Aunt Eglantine?"

Eglantine churred "Yes, Coryn."

Coryn suddenly remembered that Ilyanna was still sleeping beside him "What are you doing here?" Coryn whispered

"Soren sent me here to wake you up." Eglantine replied as she looks at the owl beside Coryn "So who's your friend, Coryn?"

"Uhm," Coryn was speechless

"Raccoon got your tongue, Coryn?" Eglantine churred

"Uhm, she just needs some... some company." Coryn nervously said

"Oh Really?" Eglantine asked

"Uhm, yeah." Coryn said "Can we please forget all about this, aunt?"

"Why? I think its kinda cute, you having another owl inside your hollow and sleeping beside you."

"This is a bit embarrassing." Coryn said

"Oh alright, I'll forget about this." Eglantine walked towards the hollow's entrance "I'll tell Soren that your already awake."

"Thanks, Aunt." Coryn said, Eglantine nodded and flew away

Ilyanna slowly opened her eyes and sees Coryn already awake "Good evening, Coryn."

"Good evening, Ilyanna. Sleep well?" Coryn asked

"It was nice." Ilyanna replied

"Uhm, you can sleep here with me anytime you want, Ilyanna."

"Thanks, Coryn, but it's a bit embarrassing for anyone to see me sleeping with you." Ilyanna said

"Don't worry, Ilyanna, we'll keep this a secret." Coryn smiled at Ilyanna

"Sure, Coryn." Ilyanna walked towards the entrance of the hollow "Well, see you later, Coryn."

"See you later Ilyanna." Coryn said, Ilyanna flew out of the hollow

As Ilyanna flew back to her hollow, she couldn't believe that the king of the Great Tree is inviting her to sleep with him anytime she wants. But everything must remain a secret. Coryn only told his past but not his bloodlines. He was still afraid of passing it on to his future hatchlings. And what will she think if she knew that Coryn is half hagsfeind? Will Ilyanna still like him? Coryn didn't expect this feelings until now. for the first time his inlove. Ilyanna now suspects that Coryn is now in love with her. Everytime they talk to eachother,they always feel the weird feeling in their gizzards and the rapid beating of their hearts when they see eachother or if their together. Ilyanna never knew that from all the male Barn Owls of the Great Tree, her heart chose Coryn. Coryn promised himself that he won't have a mate, but he didn't expect to fall in love. Coryn decided that when the time is right he will tell the truth of his haggish blood. After chaw practice Ilyanna was alone in her hollow, she can't take Coryn out of her mind that she got distracted during navigation practice.

"Coryn has stolen my heart." Ilyanna said dreamingly "I really can't believe that I'm in love with Coryn. Maybe we are meant for eachother."

"Maybe I am destined to have a mate after all." Coryn whispered

"Maybe we can be together." Ilyanna whispered

"Maybe I can be a good father after this battles with the Pure Ones." Coryn whispered

"I can't sleep just yet! I don't want to be alone. I want to be with him!"

"I want to be with her until my life on earth cease to be."

"I will fly to him and sleep with him." Ilyanna stretched her wings and flew

Coryn hears the familiar wing beats of a Barn Owl that stole his heart "Welcome back, Ilyanna." Coryn smiled as he greeted

"Hello, Coryn." Ilyanna rushed towards Coryn and hugs him with her wings, but she just remembered something "Oops, I'm sorry for, uhm-"

"Hugging me?" Coryn churred "I don't mind, Ilyanna." Coryn did the same thing to Ilyanna with his wings

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued...<em>**

**_Anonymous reviews are allowed _**


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of nights later, Coryn and Ilyanna were always sleeping together at the royal hollow. Coryn felt that maybe he really is ready to be a mate and father. While the Band was gone, Coryn was always inside the library reading the legends and past wars. Until he called Mrs. P. Ilyanna was inside her hollow thinking of her and Coryn having hatchlings. A couple of nights later, Ilyanna heard news about Silver giving a letter to Coryn. After a while Ilyanna flew inside Coryn's hollow, she saw him throwing a letter in the grate and watched it until the letter was no more. Ilyanna entered the hollow and Coryn turned his head towards her.

"Is everything okay, Coryn?" Ilyanna placed a wing over Coryn

"I don't know if I should tell you, Ilyanna." Coryn closed his eyes

"Coryn," Ilyanna raised Coryn's head with her talon "you can trust me."

Coryn hesitated "Well, the Ember of Hoole has been retrieved from a secret location and" Coryn clamped his beak shut avoiding to say the words "and I think a war is about to start. _ The War Of The Ember._ "

"A war?" Ilyanna was suddenly shock "But what if you-" Ilyanna closed her eyes and bowed her head until tears came out of her eyes

"Don't cry, Ilyanna." Coryn placed both of his wings over Ilyanna "Here, I'll tell you a little secret, okay?"

Ilyanna gently nodded, Coryn sighed heavily "Do you remember the hagsfiends from the legends?"

"Yeah." Ilyanna wiped a tear from her eyes with her wings

"Well, the truth is, Ilyanna, my mother has the blood of a hagsfiend." Coryn said

"Nyra?" Coryn closed his eyes and nodded "And that means that you have the blood flowing in your veins."

"Yes, Ilyanna, and it feels like a curse." Coryn said with a saddened tone "Maybe you want to leave now, right?"

Ilyanna shook her head and smiled "No, Coryn, I want to be to be with you, and I want to be your mate and have hatchling together." Ilyanna stepped closer and placed her head at Coryn's "Coryn, I love you."

Coryn's gizzard was twisting with joy and excitement and smiled "I-I love you too, Ilyanna."

And that night was the most magical night that happened between Coryn and Ilyanna. The two of them said 'I love you' one more time before they closed their eyes. As the two of them slept, both of them have smiled on their faces. Coryn now forgot the reason why he didn't want a mate. Ilyanna was very joyful to be with her mate. She didn't expect this to happen very soon but it still did. Coryn now has a beautiful mate. But the other owls still doesn't know about this. But Coryn will plan to tell the whole great tree after the war. He was exited but he should remember that he still needs to concentrate in leading his going to be army. Ilyanna didn't care if Coryn is a hagsfiend or has the blood of a hagsfiend but the important thing is that she loves him. The next night, Coryn was ready to fly to the Northern Kingdoms with his friends to accompany him. Coryn was about to leave until he saw Ilyanna at one corner.

Coryn walked towards Ilyanna "Don't worry, Ilyanna."

"I'm still afraid that what if you- you know." Ilyanna was now starting to cry

"No, no, don't think about that, Ilyanna," Coryn smiled "I'll come back, I promise."

"Coryn, I have to tell you something." Ilyanna hesitated "Ma-maybe I'll tell you when you come back."

"Okay, Ilyanna, save the news when I come back." Coryn readies his battle claws, he hugged Ilyanna one more time "I love you, Ilyanna."

"I love you too, Coryn." Ilyanna snuggled together for the very last time

"I will miss you, Ilyanna." Coryn said

"I will miss you too, Coryn." Ilyanna smiled at her mate, Coryn walked towards the hollow entrance

"Goodbye, Ilyanna, I love you." Coryn said as he flapped his wings and flew

"I love you too, Coryn" Ilyanna whispered and smiled

After a couple of days later, Ilyanna layed three eggs in her hollow. Her friends were astonished that she got to lay three eggs, but the thing that they want to know is: who is the father of these eggs? Ilyanna said that it would be a surprise. Ilyanna was joyful to have this eggs with her. Weeks had passed, a letter arrived at the Great Tree. It was from non other than Coryn, he was ordering the Bonk Brigade and the Strix Struma Stikers to fly towards _Beyond the Beyond_. But there was another letter for Ilyanna. It was secretly delivered to her hollow, and it was a very coded message that only Ilyanna and Coryn can understand. Ilyanna successively deciphered the letter.

_ Dear: Ilyanna_

_ It is like I feared. It is the War Of The Ember. I wish you are here to see this yourself. Owls, Polar Bears, Dire Wolves, Puffins, Crows, Seagulls, Kraals, and Gadfeathers. We may have a chance to end this right here. Even now I still miss you. Every night I always think of you. I wish that you are here with me fighting side by side. But you are important to me, Ilyanna. I don't know if I can handle losing you. If I come back I promise you that we will be together forever after this. I love you, Ilyanna, and I hope we will see eachother real soon._

_ Coryn_

_ A mate and a king_

* * *

><p><strong><em>To Be Continued...<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of nights later, Ilyanna was inside her hollow plucking her downs for her eggs. It is said that the Guardians will return this night. Ilyanna was perched at the highest branch of the Great Tree. Later she saw the Guardians flying towards the tree, the band was the first ones to lighten down and next was the Bonk Brigade and lastly the Strix Struma Strikers. Before the band landed, Ilyanna spotted a stretcher being carried by two Great Grays that looks like Twilight. Soren, the leader of the Band called in a meeting at the Great Hollow. He was perched where Coryn was always perched when making public announcements But where is Coryn?

Soren sighed heavily and looks at his friends and looks at the large crowd "My fellow brother and sister Guardians. We have won the _ War of the Ember. _ But we have suffered heavy losses." Soren paused "Including-" Ilyanna's gizzard was suddenly quivering in sadness "including our noble king Coryn." Ilyanna's eyes was filling with tears from shock and sadness "Our beloved king Coryn was killed by the Striga. I was painfully shocked when my only nephew exhaled his last breath on earth." Soren closed his eyes

"But," Outilissa began to speak "we are blessed with a new king. He is unembered but Glaux blessed. He is perched infront of us. His name is king Soren. Last night, the Dire wolves howled the Song of the Monarch. And king Soren was blessed by Glaux to become the new king of Ga'Hoole."

"But," Soren now spoke "before I begin reign as a king, we will celebrate the Marking ceremony for our lately departed king Coryn."

It took time to prepare the Marking ceremony. The owls of Ga'Hoole flew towards Cape Glaux, where the ceremony will be held. Ilyanna looks at Coryn's one more time to remember him before his body was burned into ashes. Ilyanna requested Mrs. P to egg-sit her eggs as she attends the ceremony. Ilyanna's mate was now dead and the only thing that she could remember him by are the memories of their love and the life that they created. All of the owls mourned at the lost of their king, but Ilyanna didn't mourn because of the king's death, but she mourned because she lost the love of her life. Every night Ilyanna tears while she plucks the her downs and tucks them at the nest where her eggs are placed. The letter from a couple of nights ago was the last letter she got from Coryn. Ilyanna held two papers, one was the was the other the last message she received from Coryn and the other one was a poem she wrote for Coryn. But Ilyanna decided to keep the poem a secret for a while. Ilyanna was still wondering if she should tell king Soren that she and Coryn were secretly mates. But how could she prove this? Ilyanna was inside her hollow lonely as ever, until Eglantine paid a visit.

Eglantine peered inside the hollow "Can I come in?" Ilyanna slowly nodded, Eglantine saw the eggs underneath Ilyanna "Are those your eggs?"

"Yeah." Ilyanna said softly

Eglantine narrowed her brows from sadness "Is Coryn the-" before Eglantine could finish Ilyanna nodded

"This was supposed to be a surprise for Coryn." Ilyanna said softly

"Are you going to tell Soren?" Eglantine asked

"No, not yet." Ilyanna paused "When the time is right I think."

"Are you alright, Ilyanna?" Eglantine asked

"I'm fine." Ilyanna replied

"You look thin, Ilyanna, maybe I should watch over your eggs while you eat."

"Nah, its okay." Ilyanna replied

"Ilyanna, you need to eat. Come on, I will watch the eggs for you."

Ilyanna stood up from her nest revealing her and Coryn's eggs "Are you sure?"

"Of course. I will look over them as if they were my own."

for once Ilyanna finally smiled "Thank you, Eglantine."

Ilyanna looked back inside her hollow and smiled at her eggs. She finally flapped her wings and flew. Meanwhile, Soren and his mate Pellimore and the three children were fixing the Royal Hollow to make them feel comfortable. Soren was still adjusting on being the king of the Ga'Hoole Tree. Soren can still remember the _ War of the Ember, _ the night when when Coryn died. As Pellimore fixed up Coryn's former nest, she saw downs of feathers on the floor. She picked up a feather and knew that it was Coryn's. Suddenly, as she picked up another feather, she realized that the feather was not his but from another Barn Owl! A female to be exact. Pellimore called Soren immediately and showed him her findings.

Soren walked towards Pelli "What is it, dear?"

"Soren, look what I found!" Pelli lift up her talons to show the feather

"A feather?" Soren said in a confused tone

"Not just any feather, but a Barn Owl's feather!" Pelli exclaimed

"What?"

"Do you want me to call Digger?" Pelli asked

"No, I'll do it." Soren immediately flew from his hollow and called one of his old friends

Digger examined the feather and tracks that are near the nest where Coryn used to sleep "It is indeed a feather of a Barn Owl. But a female Barn Owl to be precise." Digger said

"But, who owns this feather, Digger?" Pelli asked

"That I will investigate." Digger walked towards the hollow entrance "In the meantime, I'll hold on to this feather until we find out who is this owl." Digger flapped his wings and flew away from the hollow

Pelli turned her head towards Soren "Do you think that Coryn-" Pelli's voice trailed off

Soren was now a bit confused "But Coryn vowed that he will never have a mate nor will have any hatchlings." Soren paused "But if he did have a mate who will it be? And when did they started?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

_**Please leave a review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Digger was inside his hollow examining the feather he got from Pelli and Soren. Digger thinks about every chaw. Is this owl part of the Tracking Chaw? No, Digger would have recognize the feather immediately. Colliering Chaw? No, Soren would already notice the feather. What about the Gahoology Chaw? Digger showed the feather to Outilissa and she said that she's not familiar with that owl. Digger checked every chaw and the last was Navigation Chaw. Digger flew to the hollow where Gylfie holds the Navigation Chaw's meetings.

"Can I come in, Gylfie?" Gylfie turned her head towards Digger and nodded

"What brings you here, Digger?" Gylfie asked

"I need you to look at this feather, Gylfie." Digger lift up his talons and showed the feather

Gylfie examines the feather and somehow she knew that it looks familiar "This looks like one of my students' feather." Gylfie paused "I think her name was Ilyanna."

"Are you sure, Gylf, that this feather belongs to her?"

"I'll tell you if I see her." Gylfie said

Digger sighed "Well, okay then." Digger spreads his wings

Gylfie sopped Digger from taking off "But there is something she's not telling."

Digger folded his wings "What is it?"

"Well, for some reason, Ilyanna's been asking me if she could get an early excuse." Gylfie said

Digger tilted his head "What? Why?"

"I still don't know, Digger." Gylfie paused "But I do think that she's hiding something. Something important."

"We can't jump to the conclusion just yet." Digger said

"Maybe your right. Do you need me to talk to her?" Gylfie asked

"Sure, Gylf, the last thing we need to know is she's a Pure Ones' spy. But that's impossible." Digger churred

Gylfie wondered but suddenly it hit her "I think I saw her cry as I mentioned the new constellation that appeared after Coryn's death." Gylfie said

"You mean the face of a Barn Owl?" Gylfie nodded "Maybe we should investigate more."

Digger thought for a moment "Should the two of us talk to her?"

"Maybe one by one when the time is right." Digger said, Gylfie nodded

Digger bid farewell to Gylfie and flew out of the hollow. Meanwhile, Ilyanna was inside her hollow tending her eggs. She sometimes calls in a nest maid snake to sit the eggs for her while she was attending chaw practice. But she gets worried instantly as she flies with her ryb, Gylfie. Everytime they look at the constellations Ilyanna tears up as she hears the face of a Barn Owl. She missed Coryn badly as she tends her eggs. Mostly everytime she eats alone. Ilyanna loved Coryn very dearly and even if his half hagsfiend she still loves him. She felt very alone after they burned Coryn's body at Cape Glaux, she looks at the ashes of her dear mate and weeps in sorrow. The only things that she have to remember him by are their dearest eggs. Gylfie suddenly poked her head inside Ilyanna's hollow.

"Can I come in, Ilyanna?" Gylfie asked

"Uhm, sure why not." Ilyanna said in a nervous tone

Gylfie walked inside and looks at her student "Are you feeling alright, Ilyanna? Are you troubled with anything?"

Ilyanna closed her eyes and shed a tear from her pearl black eyes "N-no."

Gylfie crept closer to Ilyanna "It doesn't sound like a no." Gylfie said "Ilyanna, as your ryb and friend you should tell me what troubles you."

Ilyanna inhaled deeply "I don't know if, Gylfie."

Gylfie smiled "You can tell me anything, Ilyanna."

"I miss Coryn, Gylfie, and I don't know how to move on."

"All of us misses Coryn, Ilyanna." Gylfie said

Ilyanna shook her head and feels like she was about to burst into tears "Coryn was not just a king, Gylfie."

Gylfie raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"Coryn," Ilyanna shuts her eyes and began to burst into tears "was my mate."

Gylfie widened her eyes in shock and disbelief "How? When? And for how long did Coryn hide this secret?"

Ilyanna stood up from her nest and revealed the eggs she was sitting "Gylfie, this are his eggs. And we started during the previous Harvest Festival. I can feel it in my gizzard that you don't believe me."

Gylfie sensed that she was going to say that "But I do, Ilyanna, its just hard to put it."

"Gylfie," Gylfie jerked her head head until she can see Ilyanna's heart shape face "can you keep this a secret from everyone?"

Gylfie was not sure if she should keep this secret from The Band. Gylfie nodded and flew out of the hollow thinking this is a secret worth telling her friends. Now Gylfie knows why Ilyanna was always asking to be excuse early. Ilyanna looks outside the hollow to see the new constellation. The face of the Barn Owl that formed after Coryn's death. Ilyanna looks back at the eggs and she thought maybe one of them should be named after their father. She can still remember the time that they danced under the moonlight during the Harvest Festival. Ilyanna stretched her wings and looks outside. _ This maybe a good night for a flight. _ Ilyanna thought _ But what about my eggs? _ She felt that maybe she can call Mrs. P, Soren's old nest-maid snake. As she called Mrs. P, she knew what would Ilyanna in an instant.

"Don't worry, dearie, I'll take care of your eggs." Mrs. P slithered to the nest and coiled up at the eggs to keep them warm

"Thanks, Mrs. P." Ilyanna smiled "Maybe a little night flight is good for once long time."

"That's just perfect, dear." Mrs. P said

Ilyanna looks back at her nest and smiles "I will always remember you Coryn."

The Guardians now flew over the sea of Hoolemere until a huge storm appeared as they fly. This storm was very strong this night but the Weather Interpretation Chaw can still handle it. But Ilyanna has never experience this kind of weather before. She was already taught the basics of weather interpreting but still no use. There was a strong wind that blew Ilyanna off course and she got separated from the rest of the owls. As Ilyanna stretched her wings and blinked her eyes, she crashed at a tree and she was knocked out unconscious. After a while, she had a headache like never before and rain was still heavily pouring. As she looks around, all she can see are trees that are whitish.

Ilyanna blinked her black eyes once more "Where am I?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

Gylfie turned her head and noticed that one owl was missing "Where's Ilyanna?" she shouted.

The owls quickly returned to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree and as soon as the storm stopped they dispatched the Search-and-Rescue Chaw and the Tracking Chaw with Twilight and Digger as the chaw leaders. The chaws did everything they can to find her until Digger found some tracks that from a Barn Owl. Digger followed the tracks until he saw Ilyanna unconscious on the ground. He quickly called in Twilight and the huge Great Gray carried the unconscious owl in his talons. Ilyanna kept saying: 'They're coming back! They're coming back!" some of the owls were already thinking that she has gone yoicks but Soren knew that Ilyanna might have saw something at the Spirit Woods. One night he thought that he pay her a visit.

Soren stepped inside the hollow "Hello, Ilyanna."

Ilyanna suddenly stood up from her nest and bowed "Greetings, king Soren."

Soren looked at Ilyanna as she was standing and churred softly "No need to call me 'king' or need to bow. Just call me, Soren."

Ilyanna stood back "Are you sure, my king?"

"Tell me, Ilyanna, what is disturbing you?"

Ilyanna sighed a little "I saw her, my ki- I mean Soren. That face of evil."

Soren wonders "Who did you saw, Ilyanna?"

"Nyra."

Soren widened his eyes in shock "What?"

"I-I saw her scroom at the Spirit Woods."

Soren narrowed his eyes "What did Nyra say?"

Ilyanna closed her eyes and told Soren the words that Nyra spoke "She said:'The Pure Ones shall rise once more.' I can still remember her voice."

Soren cleared his throat "Are you sure of this information, Ilyanna?"

Ilyanna nodded "I feel a bit scared, my king."

Soren held a secret meeting at the parliament about this unsure matter. Ilyanna looked at her eggs and shed a small tear from her black eyes. She wonders if that scroom was saying is true, but she was frightened to think about that now. Soren dispatched a small group of Guardians at two locations, St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Owls and the Castle where first base of the Pure Ones are. Soren looked at his mate and his three daughters and wonders what will happen if he lose his loved ones more. He still remembered everything from him being kidnapped, meeting his new friends and reuniting with Mrs. P., their journey to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree and becoming Guardians, and finding the love of his life, Pellimore. He could not bare losing his mate and owlets! He believes in Ilyanna about this matter. Meanwhile at the Northern Kingdoms, a female Barn Owl with her mate and son are living at the Bitter Sea.

The female Barn Owl plucks her downs and puts it at her nest where an egg lies "Honey," she looks at her mate "where's our son?"

The male Barn Owl turned his head "I don't know. Maybe his reading those nonsense about 'Tyto purity'."

Suddenly an owlet flew inside their hollow "It's not NONSENSE, da!" he shouted.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me, Astran!" his father shouted

The female Barn Owl stepped between the father and son "ENOUGH, you two! The two of you are fighting like little owlets!"

Astran remained silent until his father spoke "I am sorry, dear."

The female Barn Owl wrapped a wing at her mate "It is alright, dear." she turned to Astran "I'm just worried about our son."

"Me too." the male Barn Owl said.

"Oh give me a break!" Astran whispered. "By tomorrow night I need to visit a blacksmith and I will begin step one of reviving the Pure Ones."

As the sun rose from the distance, Astran flew from the Northern Kingdoms to the Beyond the Beyond. He avoided the crows during his journey to the Beyond the Beyond. But Astran wasn't that quick. He was mobbed and his body and wings got blood everywhere. Soon the crows were being killed as Astran fell to the ground and a Masked Owl lighten down beside him. The Masked Owl carried the unconscious young owl to her forge and made him a milkberry tea as he rest.

Astran woke up and looked around the cave and saw the milkberry tea beside him and took a sip at the cup until he heard the impact of hammer at the anvil "W-where am I?"

The Masked Owl gently placed her hammer and tongs at ground "You are at my forge, young'un."

Astran looked at the owl and quickly realized that she was a rogue smith "Your a blacksmith?"

The Masked Owl churred softly "Where you hit at the head, young'un? Of course I'm a blacksmith!"

"Can you make me a pair of battle claws?" Astran excitedly asked.

"Of course. But," she paused "why do you need battle claws?"

Astran thought of a way to fool the smith "I going to give the battle claws to my da as a gift."

"Well, flying all the way to the Beyond is one thing. And well, sure I would make a set. I can't let you leave this place without a gift for your da." she smiled and grabbed her hammer and tongs "Wait for me there and let me finish these claws alone. Okay?" Astran nodded.

Hours had past and the battle claws were finished. Astran thanked the blacksmith and flew back to the Northern Kingdoms. He lighten down at a branch near his hollow and hid the battle claws there until the time is right he will leave and restart the Pure Ones. Back at the Great Tree, weeks has past and Ilyanna's first egg was already hatching. It was a girl. And Ilyanna was proud to see her hatchling come out of the shell. She named her hatchling, Anataleya. And Anataleya just got her First Insect Ceremony by eating a centipede that Eglantine brought back.

"If only your da was here to see this." Ilyanna whispered so the hatchling won't erupt many questions in the future.

Anataleya snuggled under Ilyanna's belly feathers "I love you, mum."

Ilyanna smiled "You will grow up to be a beautiful owl, Anataleya." Ilyanna wrapped her wings around her newly hatched owlet

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry that it took me so long to update my stories. =( <strong>_

_**I will update my other stories as soon as I can.**_

_**It's just because of school work. **_

_**But I will keep my promise to continue my stories.**_


End file.
